Daddy's little girls
by rouguewriter
Summary: Bella, a 22 year old college student living in seattle becomes a nanny to Mr. Edward Masen. Father of two twins, Nikkie and Chrissie. Tragedy comes to Bella in the middle of the night and Edward helps her through it, oneshot may be expanded upon request.


Nothing new about this one, just fixed some typos and added an authors note at the bottom. oh speaking of typos, anyone want to Beta? I need someone who can harrass me to meet my self designated deadlines and check my writing for typos and grammatical errors because spell check is not cutting it! preferably someone with experience with writing/fanfiction. Thank you all so much!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay guys, this is my first fic. Any comments, critiques, or compliments are welcome and encouraged. This will stay a one-shot. I know i wrote on my profile, if you happen to read it, that i wouldn't be posting anything until January but i found the start of this in one of my old notebooks so i decided to blow off my homework and finish it. Hope you like it!**

**~Rai~**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the twilight series, unless you count the books...**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Edward Anthony Masen - Cullen is my name. I am 28 years old and my parents died when I was just 10. I moved in with my godparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen and of course my god-siblings Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle and my father started Masen Cullen Incorporation together that is now flourishing throughout the country. Carlisle managed it on his own until recently when he handed down his and my father's legacy to Jasper and I. I met Tanya when I was 22 years old and Nikkie and Chrissie, the lights of my life, were born a year later when I was 23. Tanya never wanted them. She was going to get an abortion until I offered to pay her off and never 'bother' her with the children. My entire family helped raise the girls and I owe my life to them for it.

Usually I am out working but I had to recently fire a nanny for stealing jewelry from us. So I took this opportunity between nannies to spend time with my little girls at the Seattle space needle's amusement park. We had just gotten off of the bumper cars and when they decided they wanted cotton candy and who was I to refuse them of a simple treat? So I had just paid the man behind the booth for our cotton candy when I turned around. And they were gone.

* * *

**BELLA**

Isabella Marie Swan is my full name and I'm 22 years old. My cousin, best friend, and god sister, Mary Alice Brandon came to live with my father and I when I was 6 years old and Her parents were killed in a robbery. The woman who gave birth to me, who some would call 'mother' left us when I was 5 years old and I have only occasionally heard from her since. Apparently she grew bored of Charlie and I in dreary Washington state where the sun don't shine and ran off with a wannabe major league baseball player. Good riddance I say, our family would have just been a drag with her around.

Currently I am attending University of Seattle with Alice, the force of nature she is. Don't ask me how I've survived the makeovers and shopping trips because I honestly don't know. I used to work three jobs to support my end of college life, (Alice's parents left her a decent trust) and got fired from all three in the same day. Alice convinced what I really needed was to relax, however I persuaded Alice to go to the Seattle space needle's amusement park instead of hitting a club (as much as I probably needed to get wasted that day, I still had a paper due soon).

We had just gotten off of the Ferris wheel when the most adorable little girl bumped into me. Turns out, this girl and her twin (who I later found out where Nickie and Chrissie) were scared, lost, and separated from their father. I took the green-eyed, bronze-haired girls along with Alice and I over to the security booth. I spotted a flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a man frantically speaking to a group of officers. I deduced that this was the girls father seeing as that shade of bronze hair was unlike anything I had ever seen, well not since I first found the twins. I tapped on the man's shoulder and when he turned around the world stopped. The living Adonis stared, aggravated at me for interrupting his conversation until he looked down to see whose hand I was holding. A huge smile broke out on his face as he rushed to embrace his girls, telling them to never, ever, wander away from him again as he looked them over for anything out of place. He looked up then and thanked Alice and I profusely for bringing his daughters safely back to him. Well my day was somewhat better, seeing a caring father like him always reminded me of Charlie.

Alice and I bid our farewell and began walking away until we heard two voices shout "NO!" we turned to see little Nickie and Chrissie running toward us and embrace me around my legs. After pleading, bargaining, some bribing and a little threatening on Edward's part to let me go, it was decided. I was the new Masen family's live in nanny.

* * *

I awoke around midnight to the buzzing of my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled in my half-asleep daze.

"Isabella Swan?" a female professional sounding voice inquired.

"This is she." I stated sitting up, the fog of sleep still heavy around my head.

"Your cousin, Mary Alice Brandon, is here at Harborview Medical Center in the ICU. She was in a car accident."

I was awake now, and I felt sick. "Oh God, Please tell me she's alive and going to be okay!" I pleaded half to the person on the line and half to God himself.

"Her injuries are quite extensive and she has been unconscious the entire time. Right now she's in surgery."

"Okay, I'll be there in 15." And I hung up without waiting for a response.

I quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie to go over the tank-top and shorts I was currently wearing. I frantically rushed out of my bedroom door and almost past Edward's room when I thought of him and the girls. I ran back to my room and left a sticky note for them on my door, should they wake up before I came back

_Edward and Girls_

_Alice got in an accident. I'm_

_Going to check on her at the hospital_

_and I should be back before 5 am. Just_

_writing this in case you wake up and_

_wonder where I am_

_-Bella_

After writing it quickly, I stuck it to my door and rushed off to the hospital.

I trudged sleepily up to the door of Edwards Penthouse apartment flat. Alice hadn't woken up but she was stable for now. I had watched her after her surgery for an hour or two holding her hand and talking to her unconscious form before the nurses kicked me out. I figured it was for the best, considering it was nearing 4:30.

I continued my slow gait down the hall in my stupor until I slipped on one of the girls' toys. I landed with a loud thud and frustrated from the nights events, started to cry. "God dammit!" I cried out. I was considering just laying there forever but then Edward's door opened and out he stepped.

"Bella?" he asked sleepily, he had obviously just been woken by my fall, he wore only his sweat pants. "Why are you up so early?" he paused "or should I say out so late?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at my current appearance. I was exhausted and I'm positive it showed.

"Both, kind of." I wiped my tears ways and the hand Edward offered to help me up. "Alice was in an accident and the hospital called me around midnight."

"You're just getting back?" he asked with concern clear in his eyes.

I nodded

"How is she?"

Those damned tears sprang to my eyes yet again at the image of my poor Alice in the hospital.

Edward immediately put his warm arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. I relaxed into his chest still crying, my tears falling onto his well toned chest. Despite the current situation, I couldn't help but notice exactly how toned he was and of course how we seemed to fit perfectly together.

He leaned back slightly after a few moments, just enough to see my face, and he looked into my probably puffy red eyes. He slowly brought a hand up to cup my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. I could tell that his concern was genuine. Something about him was almost begging me to open up to him. So I did.

He led us into his room, on to his couch. We sat down, I leaned my head into his side and his arm was loosely hanging around my waist.

"Alice was driving on her way home and a drunk driver ran a red light, Edward she," I paused getting choked up again; "she looked so broken and lifeless. It was unnatural. The doctors say she's table now but anything could happen." My thoughts headed for the worst, me loosing my darling Alice to this cruel world.

"hey come on now, I've met Alice a few times and I know for a fact she is a force of nature. I don't believe for a minute that this is going to get her. Everything is going to be alright." He reassured me as he gently stroked my hair.

"I guess you have a point." I smiled slightly, as I thought of all the times Alice somehow managed to get her way.

"You guess I have a point? The first time I met her she tells me that my tie doesn't match my socks properly and demanded I change."

I remembered that day well, I tried to remind her it WAS my boss she was talking to but she wouldn't hear it. "She does that to everyone, well everyone who's guilty of a fashion "don't"."

"Bella, I own half of Masen and Cullen Incorporated."

I giggled; Alice was relentless with her fashion policing. She didn't care who it was, If there was a clash she pointed it out and went on to fix it. _God I love her._ I wiped my cheeks with my sleeve then looked down at my friendship bracelet she gave me in the sixth grade. Cheesy? Sure, but it's one of my most cherished possessions and I'll keep it always.

I sigh, exhausted and look up at Edward who's watching me intently.

"Thank you Edward." I whisper sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being here"

"Bella" he started softly as he looked into my eyes. "I will always be here for you."

He cupped the side of my face and I leaded into the warmth of his hand. There was electricity, an unknown force pulling us closer. Our lips finally made contact and my eyes fluttered closed as they moved together, synchronized in a dance getting more passionate with each passing second. He licked my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I complied. My hands found their way to his silky, bronze hair and his hand on my waist, pulling me closer as we caressed each other with our tongues exploring each other's mouths. We broke apart for air, gasping, and our lips met once more, a sweet ending to our fiery kiss. I leaned my forehead against his and opened my eyes.

"Always?"

"Yes Bella, I promise you, Always."

That was my first of many kisses to come with Edward Masen.

* * *

**DEAR PEOPLE,**

**Okay people. I lied. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY. Yes i know this is sad :( but seriously i looked and there are 48 hits for a twilight story with a nanny in it those are just the ones with the word nanny in the title or summery. Because of the abundance of this type of story i have decided to not continue on to post more for the sake of originality. I apologize to anyone who was looking foward to the story but I will never finish this knowing its been done. alot. Okay thats it. I'll be coming up with a superly original idea soon though so look out for it! mmkay thats it!**

**Oh and by the way guys, **

**ALICE LIVES! **

**I would never, in one million years even dream of killing off Alice because honestly she is probably my favorite character. (maybe its the uncanny amount of similarities between us or just a psychic connection to her _) just letting you guys know now!**

**So this one is fairly short, but I'm happy with it. Are you? well tell me when you click that little button that makes me so happy! Oh and by the way, if you spot any typos it would be appreciated if you could point them out to me. I spell checked it on word and again on here but you can't always trust spell check can you? Thanks for reading!**

**~Rai~**


End file.
